


Without you

by RoseEssence



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseEssence/pseuds/RoseEssence
Summary: Thanks for reading everyone. You can always tell me how do u feel in the comment box. ❤
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Casey Valentine
Kudos: 5





	Without you

Ethan was sleeping on his belly side, head half buried in pillow. He was in deep sleep when he felt a weight on his back. He opened his eyes to confirm it's the same face he sees every morning beside him on his bed. He saw a beautiful hand and ginger brown locks splayed on his back. He smiled and hummed in a bliss he felt. He turned on his side and wrapped Casey in his arms. Her sweet body smell lulls his mind. He feels like home.

He buried his head in her neck and softly knead her breasts to which she moaned beautifully. She kept on tracing circles on his back until all his sleep is gone.

He went to bathroom to take shower. She slid her hands from behind softly caressing his chest, her breaths hiting his back. His heartbeat involuntarily quickened. She took a loofah from his hand and started rubbing it on his body, giving him light kisses rapidly on his entire body. When she shampooed his hairs, she made a bubble crown on his head. She giggled which made him look himself in the mirror. He passed a toothy grin and shoved his head in her hairs to took off all the foam. She halfheartedly tried to stop him but she was laughing out loud.

He went to his walk in closet and wore one of his blue shirt and dark blue pant. He tied his belt over pant and then he heard light steps walking towards him so he turned for Casey to tie his tie like any other day. As she concentrated on tying his tie he slid his hands on her waist and pulled her flushed against his body. She was trying to keep distance to see his tie properly but he was moving his head closer to kiss her. She dodged his kisses several times but at last he kissed her cheek while she was still keeping her focus on his tie. When he talked dirty in her ears she blushed and smiled burying her face in his chest.

He was making omelets as Casey lovingly stare at him smiling like a fool with face on her hands and elbows on the kitchen counter. He noticed her staring and raised eyebrows in question. She replied "have I told you that you are the most handsome man of this world?"

"Mmmm.... not today. No" he laughed a little and they shared a kiss.

As he made last of omelets she fed him and herself simultaneously. They quickly finished breakfast and race towards car like children because whoever losses will drive.

~

She came several times in diagnostics team office sometimes to consult for a case and sometimes to quietly study sitting on the couch near window.

He was looking at computer for so long. His neck felt stiff and he felt tired with strain in his eyes. He stretched on his chair a bit. She was standing before his desk he looked up at her. His eyed conveyed how tired he is. She went to sit on his lap and took off his glasses. He put a hand on her back and sat straight with head thrown on the back rest.

She began massaging his shoulders to which his sighed in relief. She moved towards the back of his neck towards cervical muscles, he flopped his head on her shoulder and relaxed under her hands.

~

Making his way to Donahue's to grab his compulsory one drink he saw her laughing sitting among her friends.

He went to her house at ground floor. Made his way on the left side to peek through the big window of her room. He loves to see her, admire her secretly like a stalker. There is was changing her clothes. He noticed her beautiful body. The body which feels like his home.

~

He switched on his TV and put on her favourite show. He knew she would come and she did. He wrapped a blanket around himself and hugged her covering her too as they were laying on the couch watching her favourite series.

She was sitting between his legs and head laying on his chest. He knew she would crying in today's episode so he already arranged a box of tissues for her. She dampened his short with tears and he supplied her with tissues sighed dramatically at the foolish emotional drama.

You know how it ends, it ends with happy ending no matter what. So the very last segment of the episode had a romantic song in it. So Casey stood up and pulled Ethan with her. For her sake he started moving, but their chemistry is so strong that they danced like in all those disney movie dances. 

She flopped on the sofa tired. He sat beside her with some work files in his hands. She cunningly climbed up his lap disturbing him. Firstly she laid there on belly side occasionally picking up his files or book or a pen. He was busy doing his work with his glasses on and eyes focused on papers. She rolled in his lap thinking about what to do next. She tried tickling him but he caught her hand undisturbed by her mischieves.

Finally when he finished his work he saw the woman in his lap was sleeping. Head in his lap and her body covered with blanket. He picked her up with blanket, took her towards the bedroom and get under the quilt with her laying her on his chest with the hope he will get a good sleep that night.

~

It's 2 a.m. when he felt uncomfortable. He said her in half sleep "I love you so much". She was looking at him, her eyes shining in the dark and with a chuckle she said "you never said that to me".

He woke up immediately and switched on the bedside lamp. He was alone wrapped in blanket, under the quilt. He was covered with sweat yet feeling cold. He hurriedly get off the bed, took his coat and left his apartment.

He drove to 24/7 open flower shop to buy Casey's favourite flower. Soon he reach there, he put those flowers on the grave and cried defeatedly. He sat near headstone of grave, hugged it and put his head on it. It's been two months she is gone. It's been two months that senator's attempt to murder incident. It's been two months he couldn't be able to save her. His love.

~

Sleep never come easily since that day, every night he spend with this grave, no one disturbs him from doing work, every evening he lays on the couch replaying her favourite series and crying and using tissues like her, he goes everyday to see her apartment occupied by someone else now, he watches her friend group in Donahue's but she is not there now. There is no one to take care of him when he is tired or when he didn't sleep well for days, no one to come to him to take advices on patients, no one to feed him or dress him or bathe him. No one is there to call him handsome and talk dirty. No one's body feel like home now and no one to wake him lovingly in the morning. It is all his imagination.

He stared at his empty bed in the morning, cold and uncomfortable. Seeing water going through drain as he stands in shower. Tying his tie himself and throwing it away at last in frustration. He stands in his kitchen everyday and at last leave without breakfast. He drives at insane speed. He spaces out sometimes during work and doesn't listen to what someone's saying to him. He takes several drinks every night to numb his mind. He gets insulted and thrown out of what used to be Casey's house for peaking in someone else's room. Every evening he lays on the couch replaying her favourite series and looks at TV unfocused and yes, he dances alone like a fool on that romantic song holding blanket in his hand. He looks at his hands imagine Casey's hand in it. He takes blanket and goes to bed although he knows he can't sleep because when Casey will come in his dream he will go to see her, meet her with her favourite flowers in his hand. He will spend night hugging her tight.

Regretting the words he couldn't said... "I love you, Casey. I miss you everyday, love".

<https://aarisa-frost.tumblr.com/post/629856448563822592/without-you>

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone. You can always tell me how do u feel in the comment box. ❤


End file.
